


VLASTO-DAD (SMUT WARNING)

by Vlastomilmpreg45



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book VI: The Lovers (The Arcana), M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Satire, Smut, Worms, godhelpme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlastomilmpreg45/pseuds/Vlastomilmpreg45
Summary: It’s exactly what you think uwu(This is purely satire)





	1. Chapter 1

Vlastomil wakes up instantly with an ache in his head and lower abdomen. All of that was very expected due to the event of the masquerade from the night before. He had many alcoholic drinks, foods, and even found a man to bed. A blush crept onto his face as he recalled last night's sexual events.

 

The room was dark and he could barely recall the man's appearance. All he could remember was the pleasure and ecstasy he felt as the bed seemed to rock from side to side. The stranger was very large and built, so it was not long before Vlastomil reached a climax.

 

The thoughts could not ease the excruciating pain in his stomach. It was almost unbearable to get out of bed, but he must do his duty for her majesty, Countess Nadya. He gets out of bed and winces at the sharp pains in his stomach. It felt as if something was inside, as if something large was lurking in his stomach cavity. In the depths of his fearful imagination, the thoughts of preganincy lingered like an awful aftertaste.

 

"Ah, What foolish thoughts. That is impossible!" He muttered to himself.

 

But the pain was off, nothing like he had ever felt before; nothing he could describe. Vlastomil walks painfully through the corridors feeling a light kick in his abdomen. As the kick occurred, his stomach grew in size looking as if it was ready to burst. 

 

He paused and his face paled a pure white. His hands begin to shake and his knees felt weak.

 

"I-I.. Impossible". His voice cracks in fear and confusion.

 

The panic and dread was the only emotion that could override the pain. He runs out of castle to the main market, hoping to find the mysterious man who had made love to him the night before. Bustles of people flood the streets of Vesuvia. He searches for hours, and finally, he finds the large hooded man in an alleyway eating a raw egg.

 

"This is the father of my child" Vlastomil said to himself, losing what was left of his dignity.

 

He walks up to the man who then turned red when eye contact was made.. he then looked down in sheer terror at the belly he knew he caused.

 

"Sir.. I.."

 

"-Vlastomil" he interrupted. "We will be on first name bases from now on.. I must know the father of the baby. Tell me.. what is your name?"

 

 

"Muriel" he muttered. "My name is Muriel"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vlastomil nodded at the man who was now known to him as Muriel. As they began to talk, the courtier began to feel water run down his leg.

 

He looked down in pure terror and Muriel grabbed his hand tightly. He rushed him to a building that was long abandoned so he could have privacy birthing their love child. Vlastomil screamed in pain as he laid on the floor and pushed. The pain was absolutely excruciating and went on for what felt like forever. Muriel's encouraging words pushed him forward, and soon, the cries of a baby flooded the room and ceased his own of cries of pain.

 

"My.. my baby.." he began to cry tears of joy.The past 23 hours and 4 minutes have finally cum to an award.

 

Muriel began to wrap up the baby and got him ready to be held by his börther.

 

Muriel then looked down and paled.

 

"Um.. Vlastomil. I don't believe I am the father"

 

"What?! Then.. who would be??"

 

He was given his baby. The young boy looked very normal.. except..

 

His skin was green. And his smile resembled one of the infamous, ungodly, heathen known as Conquistador Valdemar.

 

But that is a story for another tiem.

 

-to be continued-


	2. The hatching of Muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Muriel finds out that the child of Vlastomil’s is not his, it’s time to get peeling bepi ;)

Muriel and Vlastomil stare at the baby in awe.. and confusion. It doesn’t take long for mountain man to figure out that the baby he’s only known for merely a few seconds is not his. Tears fill his eyes as he looks away.

“vlastomil.. a-am I not the father?” He says, his voice shaking in shock, anger, and devastation.

The older man nodded in shame. “It seems to appear that way.. yes.. I am so sorry.”

The baby says, “fuck”

All of a sudden, a loud bang comes from a small room filled with pipes. A familiar creature protrudes from them and begins sprinting on all fours towards the trio.

“I DETECT MY KIN. WHERE IS HE”

The figure was none other than Valdemar. The true parent of the mpreg spawn. 

They stand and looks at Muriel who’s already fuming. The situation making him peeved >:(. “Stand back. I must destroy my copy. There can only be one!” 

Vlastomil gathers the fetus and himself over to a corner. “You will never have my baby. I have full custody” he whimpers. 

Valdemar eyes him and smirks, and looks back at Muriel. They reached into their head wrapping and pulled out a government document. 

“I have full custody! The law is on my side for once, worm bitch!”

How they already received custody of a child who hadn’t been alive for more than five minutes was a mystery science could never solve, but they had it. They had full custody of the baby.

“THAT IS ENOUGH” 

The two look at Muriel, who’s shaking in rage. “Come on, you want full custody?! Fight for full custody” 

Valdemar smiles from ear to ear, his sharp teeth glistening with saliva and Ichor. “Splendid idea”

Muriel runs towards them in a dash, swinging punches at them. Valdemar dodges all of them in a brisk movement. It’s obvious they’ve been in combat before. The larger man is pushed onto the ground, punched and kicked, until he’s covered in bruises and scratches. Valdemar is starting to come out superior in this fight.

Muriel then looks at Vlastomil holding the child, who’s looking very tired.. and also bloated, but that’s not the point. He doesn’t care if the baby is his or not, it’s still his child in his heart. His family. And he would do anything to protect his family.

 

even murder of the highest degree. 

He gets up, wiping blood from his nose. He smirks at Valdemar, who is in shock that he is able to sustain the beating he just endured. 

“H-How?” They exclaim. “H-How are your limbs still in tact?!”

“Well you see.. these aren’t my real limbs” 

The room goes silent, rumbles cum from deep inside the mountain man. Like a sunburnt child, his skin slowly starts to peel off. 

“Oh.. oh god..” Vlastomil shrieks in pure horror. “HIS SKELETON!! HE IS PEELING!!” 

“Oh damn” says the baby. 

A bright light arises from Muriel. When it settles, the man is no longer. In his place, is a bigger, thiccer, even more ripped as shit, Muriel.

Valdemar backs up, the look of terror upon their face. “WHO ARE YOU?? YOU ARE NOT THE MAN WHO STOOD BEFORE ME!!”

“you are right”, he says, only in a whisper.

“I am. more-iel”. 

(Wait for the chilling conclusion in part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-800-ARE-YOU-PEELING


End file.
